halfblood_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Daemonstri
Daemonstri (day-MAWN-stree) ''are supernatural beings "hiding in the shadows of the human world" within their own society. They are the inspiration for human-made tales about vampires, werewolves, witches, and other mythological beings. Though human populations are unaware of its existence, Daemonstri society is recognized by many human governments, which help hide them from the public human world. However, not all members of Daemonstri-kind live within this established community. There are some who dwell in the human world illegally because they were either banished from Daemonstri society or willingly left. Daemonstri are born, not created, and also mortal. They possess the same lifespans as humans, but as a result of various supernatural traits and abilities, they can be more difficult to kill. 'Name The word "Daemonstri" may be inspired by daemon, an ancient Greek word referring to a divinity or supernatural being of a nature between gods and humans. It also combines the word monstru, which is Romanian for "monster." 'The Daemonstri Races ' The Daemonstri species is divided into four subcategories (races)—Serafi, Nefili, Volkari, and Inferni—and each race has a unique set of physical and magical attributes. Serafi Main Article: Serafi * '''Serafi'' (sur-RAF-fee)'' possess a combination of traits akin to angels, vampires, and witches. They are ethereally beautiful and can be identified by their halos. They consume blood, but not as a main source of sustenance, and are the only Daemonstri with the ability to wield magic. Their role in society is mainly as leaders, politicians, aristocrats, etc. Nefili Main Article: Nefili * Nefili (nef-FEE-lee) possess traits akin to demigods and vampires. They are naturally athletic, battle-hungry, and brave. They consume blood solely for curative purposes, and as a result, can fall victim to blood addictions. Nefili are the glorified warriors of Daemonstri-kind, and their purpose in society is to provide defense and protection, which they achieve through the Vigil. Volkari Main Article: Volkari * Volkari (vole-KAR-ree) ''possess traits akin to werewolves and vampires. They are the only race with the ability to fully change shape. They consume blood solely for curative purposes, which makes them susceptible to blood addictions. Unlike Serafi and Nefili, Volkari have no place in Daemonstri society and have been annexed from the community for being "uncouth savages." Inferni ''Main Article: Inferni * Inferni'' (in-FUR-nee) possess traits akin to demons and vampires. Like Volkari, they can shapeshift but only partially, and their other forms are demonic instead of lupine. Their thirst for blood is stronger than that of the other races, and they consume great amounts of blood and raw meat each day. Also like Volkari, they have been banished from Daemonstri society and are constantly being hunted by humans. 'Daemonstri Genetics Pureblood *Someone whose parents are of the same Daemonstri race. (Note: Serafi are always purebloods). Halfblood *Someone whose parents are of two different Daemonstri races. (Note: only Nefili, Volkari, and Inferni can be halfbloods). Order of Genetic Dominance Daemonstri-kind has an "order of genetic dominance," which is a system used to determine the racial and blood status of a person. (less dominant → more dominant) Serafi → Nefili → Volkari → Inferni This simply means that there is only one way in which Serafi offspring can be produced, and four ways in which Inferni offspring can be produced. The variations are listed below. '''Serafi There is one way in which Serafi can procreate—by breeding with other Serafi. This is what makes them the "purest of the pure." * Serafi + Serafi = Serafi (pureblood) Nefili There are two ways in which Nefili can procreate: * Serafi + Nefili = Nefili (halfblood) * Nefili + Nefili = Nefili (pureblood) Volkari There are three ways in which Volkari can procreate: * Serafi + Volkari = Volkari (halfblood) * Nefili + Volkari = Volkari (halfblood) * Volkari + Volkari = Volkari (pureblood) Inferni There are four ways in which Inferni can procreate: * Serafi + Inferni = Inferni (halfblood) * Nefili + Inferni = Inferni (halfblood) * Volkari + Inferni = Inferni (halfblood) * Inferni + Inferni = Inferni (pureblood) C'onclusion' A halfblood will always display the traits of the dominant race. For example, Nika Dimitrovich is considered a Nefili because her father is a Serafi and her mother is a Nefili. Since the latter is "more dominant" than the former, it is the race to which Nika belongs. Blood Purity Mania Notice in the above that there are four variations through which purebloods can be born, and six variations through which halfbloods can be born. Despite this, halfbloods are in fact more rare than purebloods. There is stigma and condemnation attached to having "tainted" blood, so people tend to breed with those who share their racial status. Author of the book series, Katy Cage, claims that the blood status debacle was designed to be ridiculous. There's no true advantage of purebloods over halfbloods, just a false sense of superiority for having 100% pure blood. Serafi are the ones who developed the system, and they did it for two reasons: # To prevent the Serafi race from going extinct (which could happen very easily if enough of them decided to procreate with members of the other races). # To heighten their social and political positions. Many Serafi want to be seen as divinities. They believe it is their angelic right to rule over all aspects of life. Over time, people just got used to considering Serafi as superior. The mania surrounding blood status is more of a habitual custom, and it isn't grounded in scientific evidence.Category:Serafi Category:Nefili Category:Volkari Category:Inferni Category:Beings and Creatures